


On a Rainy May

by GrandGalva



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Storm, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandGalva/pseuds/GrandGalva
Summary: Rain may seem like a foreign concept to Cybertronians, but like how humans view it, it can represent sadness. After stress leaves the changed tactician unable to think, he leaves to be alone. Negative ideas still in his processor as he tries to figure out if his team really wants him or not. Perhaps it just takes the presence of the one he loves to give him the answers. One shot of a future series.





	On a Rainy May

Rain, that happened in the gloomy day was rain. It kept pouring down on the lime green Seeker, huddled up with closed optics. He'd just spent all this time trying to hide from the others. His anxieties returned, the voices wouldn't stop. He couldn't silence them, for they spoke in his processor the truth. He was just something to be thrown away, that his actions were never enough. None able to prove that he was worthy, that all his scars shifted to chains, pulling him away from anything happy. Why should he look for happiness if all he could find was a fear of rejection? Red optics remained shut, the rain starting to act like ice hitting his armor.

A lone squid themed umbrella moved across the forest. The yellow rain coated teen's teeth chattered, her boots getting muddy at each step. This wasn't the best idea, but it was all she could do. It was just a party, he didn't have to run off! A cold breeze rushed past her legs, sending her forward. The human grabbed onto a tree branch, looking around in hopes of finding anything lime green.

Her eyes soon came across Thrust, the human nestled in his servo, keeping the umbrella up as more rain came down. She rose a shaking hand, brushing his cheek. Red began to open, noticing rainwater building up in his optics, that something yellow rested on his armor. It was her, staring at him with a gentle smile. Grey fingers remained in place as she huddled close to his face. Emily smiled, hugging him the best she could. The umbrella tossed aside to let his fingers catch it. The cute squid design they got from Japan, what wonderful memories those were.

A smile appeared as he sat up, keeping the human in his servo as they hid underneath a tree. Emily sat on his shoulder, teeth still chattering even when her arms were crossed. Thrust closed the umbrella, subspacing it and transforming, letting Emily slip into his cockpit. Her raincoat soaking wet as the glass closed above her, tapping noises echoed. A smile came to her as she took off the shiny yellow fabric, revealing a basic Spring dress underneath. Emily leaned back, sighing at how wet the cushions were. As soon as those thoughts went to the bond, the interior felt warmer. Emily got up, the chair was burning! It took a while before she could sit down again, now that the leather didn't take a beating from the cold rain. Her eyes looked back up at the sky, big drops of water crashing into the glass. What a mystery nature is, to see it continuing to cry. Like the ocean, it brought life to everything.

Emily smiled, opening a component in Thrust's armor and finding a warm blanket inside. She got it out, unrolling it and placing it on top of the seat. The teenage girl wrapped it around herself, lying on a cluster of it like a pillow. A few tear marks appeared on her cheeks as she watched a holoform materialize beside her. Tim moved the blankets in a way to keep them together. Both their eyes stared at each other before Emily lied her head against his chest. The warmth of the blanket and the holoform lulled her to sleep. She loved him, always will no matter how long her life lasts. The last things she felt were soft thumbs moving across her cheeks, and lips pressed on her forehead. The rain continued to pour, unable to break the barrier of warmth and understanding.


End file.
